


All spark Day

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Rare Pairs from Tumblr [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dancing in the sky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Picked up and placed in G1 by me from the Rescue Bots, I thought it was the perfect excuse to let the sides come to a temporary peace treaty! ;) And you know how much can happen in one day...





	All spark Day

The Ark and Nemesis had both been on the buzz for several weeks about Allspark day. Their leaders had agreed (very hesitantly) to a temporary treaty, allowing their soldiers to intermingle and enjoy themselves without worry of an attack from the other side.

Prowl had gotten to see firsthand the excitement of at least the Autobot troops. They could all barely sit still. Well except for Skyfire. He seems very opposed to the idea of hanging out with any 'cons... After... What... Happened...

But that's not Prowl's issue. Skyfire can just shut himself up in the lab and be miserable. Well of course unless the twins decide to go join him. A bunch of noise draws his attention to the other Autobot fliers, laughing quite loudly while Silverbolt just stands back with his arms folded, obviously not approving of their behaviour, but not willing to interrupt their limited fun. 

One of the most excited groups are in fact the Aerialbots, amusingly, to Silverbolt's annoyed exasperation.

"Prowl, is everything set for tomorrow?" Prime's voice questions over the comm link as the second in command triple-checks everything.

"Affirmative."

"Good work..."

"I sense a but coming." Optimus cycles his intakes as he steels himself for the unhappy response he's most likely going to recieve after his next order. 

"Prowl, why don't you enjoy yourself for once? You should at least stay away from your data pads."

"Sir I-!"

"I /insist/ that you are not allowed to work. You're a handsome mech Prowl. Surely you can find someone that would be willing to entertain you." Optimus says, as Prowl nearly blushes at the compliment.

"Now make sure you recharge, I want you to enjoy your time off with everyone else." Optimus' words are still demanding, but his tone has gone teasing, lightening the mood a little.

"Yes sir... You too." Prowl adds as an afterthought before clicking off to get in berth.

"I will."

@#$%&

Skywarp is so excited he thinks his wings might flap off. Which would probably be pretty funny. But it also might hurt a lot.

He's gonna do it, he's gonna get an Autobot to dance with him. After telling his trinemates his plan, they had simply told him he was an idiot, (as usual) shook their heads, and went on.

Thundercracker will be "spending some uninterrupted alone time because everybody sucks", and Starscream... 

A flash through the spark bond the day before had told his brothers that he would be searching for a certain white shuttle and his brothers decided telling him that the mech had been claimed by two certain Autobots would be a bad idea if they wanted to take advantage of the day.

So they had gone their separate ways, each with their own plan in processor.

It just so happens that the first mech to catch Skywarp's optic is a certain black and white Praxian.

@#$%&

"Come and dance with me!" The Seeker had giggled.

Prowl had agreed dumbly, shocked that he had been invited to do such a thing, actually, surprised anyone had decided to talk to him at all. But he's now severely regretting that he hadn't thought about what the offer might have entailed.

"If you drop me I'll-" Prowl is not doing a very good job of sounding threatening as he clings to Skywarp like a baby monkey.

"Do what? Shoot me?" Is the snickered response. Prowl sends an icy glare up to those smirking optics' direction, a look that makes most soldiers shiver and stiffen up.

But Skywarp is not your average mech. *Skywarp* lives with and sees *Starscream* every day.

"C'mon, you can't dance if you hang on to me like this. I won't drop you." Skywarp turns slightly more serious as he assures the very handsome door-winger in his arms.

Guess it's easier to check someone out when they're not trying to kill you.

Prowl at first doesn't believe him, but a comm ping from Silverbolt tells him that the young Aerialbot commander is nearby and will catch him if need be.

Prowl lowers his legs, but still keeps his grip with his arms as Skywarp suddenly starts his dance...

**Author's Note:**

> What the dance was is for you to imagine! Suggestive, slow, fast, whatever you like! (And what happened afterwards... Eheheheh >:)


End file.
